This invention relates to dentifrice compositions containing dextranase. Such dentifrice compositions may be used in the form of toothpastes, toothpowders and the like.
It is well known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3686393 to incorporate dextranase in dentifrice compositions as an active ingredient for caries prophylaxis to prevent the formation of dental plaque.
Inconveniently, dextranase tends to be deactivated by moisture, anionic surfactants and other ingredients in dentifrice compositions. Several approaches have been proposed to stabilize dextranase, for example, blending a flavor such as terpene hydrocarbons, aliphatic alcohols, etc. as disclosed in Japanese Pat. No. 802,787 or by blending gelatin as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,989 and G.B. Pat. No. 1,427,300. Other proposals are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,991,177, 4,115,546 and 4,140,750.
Such stabilization, however, is not sufficient particularly when dentifrice compositions are stored at elevated temperatures. There therefore is a need for more effectively stabilizing dextranase as well as enhancing the stability of a dextranase-containing dentifrice itself.